Parody Of Gombal
by nubie
Summary: Just like djodoel, sebuah cerita ringan berisi gombalan ala jurusan. Tebusan event NaruHina Fluffy Day. / Chap. 3 Update! / RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : Humor/Romance nyempil**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, humor (semoga enggak) garing, pairing mungkin berganti setiap cerita, gahoel detected, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Eeeeennjooyy! xD**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**:: Parody of Gombal ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang Diskusi Perpustakaan Universitas Konoha, 12:35 PM**

Seorang gadis manis berambut indigo gelap duduk termangu didepan laptopnya, alisnya berkerut menandakan ia tidak mau diganggu sampai batas waktu yang belum pasti. Si pemuda yang memiliki perbedaan kontras dengan rambut seterang matahari yang berada disampingnya hanya mendengus kesal melihat pacarnya tersebut bahkan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop barang sedetikpun. Iseng, ia menarik-narik pelan rambut gadisnya tersebut.

"Apaan sih?"

"Hinata-chan, liat aku dong."

"Sst."

"Hinata-chaan?"

"Lo. Diem."

"Hinata-chan kok galak?"

Merasa keberadaannya tidak digubris Hinata, si pemuda tersebut memasang tampang merajuk setelah sebelumnya mengalihkan laptop sang gadis disampingnya.

"Apa sih Naruto? Aku lagi sibuk nih, gak tau apa kalo tugas _software_ serumit itu." Hinata mendengus kesal mendengar tingkah kekanakkan pacarnya tersebut. Please, disini yang cewek sebenernya dia atau Naruto sih?

"Kamu.." kalimat bernada tanya Naruto menggantung.

"Ya?"

"Anak TI ya?"

Dan empat siku-siku pun nangkring dengan indahnya di jidat Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, masalahnya ini hidup dan mati, tau?"

"Harusnya jawabannya 'kok tau' bukan nanya balik Hinata-chan."

"Iya deh, kok tau Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum sumringah mendapati gadisnya mulai menghiraukannya kali ini, namun bukan Naruto namanya kalau tidak memiliki tingkah usil di otaknya.

"Jelas dong aku tau, soalnya kamu kan lagi buat software, Hinata sayang."

Cukup! Ini sudah kelewatan. Sekarang sudah hampir jam satu namun tugasnya bahkan belum setengah rampung. Persetan dengan slogan sopan santun ala Putri Hyuuga, kali ini ia lebih memilih menjadi ala Sakura atau Ino sejenak (?).

"Naruto-kun."

"Aku belum selesai gombal loh Hinata-chan."

"AKU GAK MAU TAU, POKOKNYA BALIKIN LAPTOP ITU SEKARANG ATAU LO GUE _END_!"

Tercengang? Pasti dong, apalagi yang Naruto tau, Hinata pacarnya itu cewek tersopan, terkalem terunyu-unyu, terimut, termanis, ter ter ter pokoknya terde_best_ lah, dan reaksi ini diluar ekspektasinya sebagai Naruto Uzumaki. Beruntung keadaan ruang diskusi ini lagi sepi karena kebanyakan mahasiswa atau petugas perpustaakan memilih memanjakan perutnya.

"Balikin."

"Ta-ta-ta-tapi..."

"Balikin gak!"

"Lagi PMS ya?"

"Berisik!"

Hinata yang (katanya) manis itu merebut paksa laptopnya sekaligus membuat ciut nyali pemuda disampingnya, dengan takut-takut ia menarik pelan kemeja Hinata.

"Narik lagi, mati." Ujar Hinata tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"A-aku kan belum selesai gombalnya."

Nada suara lelaki disampingnya mulai sendu, dengan sangat terpaksa Hinata akhirnya menyerah.

"Iya terus apa, Naruto-kun?"

"A-aku cuma mau bilang, padahal cuma Hinata-chan yang bisa menulariku dengan virus cintamu."

Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan takut-takut. Dan Hinata merona seperti kepiting rebus, entah karena kurang konsen atau apa ia tak sengaja menekan tombol yang menyebabkan aplikasi yang hampir rampung dibuatnya tersebut gagal total.

Dan tadaa, firasat Naruto mulai bertambah tidak enak.

"TUH KAN? MANGKANYA DARI TADI JANGAN GANGGU, KEBANYAKAN BERISIK KACAU KAN? AKU GAK MAU TAU POKOKNYA KAMU HARUS BALIKIN PROGRAM YANG HAMPIR SELESAI TADI!"

"Ta-tapi, a-aku kan bukan jurusan Teknik Informatika, Hinata-chan"

"ARGH! POKOKNYA KERJAIN SEKARANG JUGA"

Ooh, _poor you_, Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Finally publish juga, semoga humornya enggak garing haha**_

_**Rencananya sih ini drabble, tapi buat sementara oneshoot doloo**_

_**Chapter depan enaknya pairing NaruHina lagi atau malah dari fandom sebelah ya ohoho?  
**_

_**Akhir kata, kritik dan saran atau mau ngasih kue, just klik review? :3**_

_**jaa ne,**_

_**author unyu**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : **__**Humor/Romance nyempil**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), **__**bahasa mungkin gak baku**__**, **__**humor (semoga enggak) garing, pairing mungkin berganti setiap cerita, gahoel detected, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My first drabble, maybe**_

_**Eeeeennjooyy! xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**:: ****Parody of Gombal**** © bie ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ruang diskusi Perpustakaan Universitas Konoha, 10:49 AM**

Seorang pemuda berambut cerah sedang mematut muka dihadapan bungkusan kantong lusuh berwarna gelap, sesekali ia menyentuh bungkusan gelap tersebut dan kemudian terdengar geraman kecil. Si pemuda berambut gelap yang duduk disampingnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari lembaran-lembaran kertas berisi tulisan-tulisan bercampur angka dan huruf, yang dirangkai membentuk suatu formula khas jalur ilmu fisika. Meletakkan pensilnya dan duduk santai merenggangkan tangannya diatas kepala.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau sedang galau. Tapi jangan menggangguku sekarang."

Si pemuda kemudian mengambil sebotol air minum yang berada tepat disebelah kiri tumpukan kertasnya dan meneguknya beberapa kali. Terlihat dari sudut matanya si pemuda berambut cerah masih memasang raut muka kusut.

"Hinata itu gadis baik. Ia tak akan mungkin marah hanya karena hal seperti itu."

Naruto menganga, raut wajahnya lebih mirip nasi hangat yang dicampur telur mentah. Telur busuk mentah.

"Kau bahkan tak melihat wajahnya seperti apa saat itu, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat alis sarkastis. Ia tak peduli wujud Hinata seperti apa, yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah bagaimana mengerjakan tugas bertumpuk dari dosen killernya. Sehingga ia bisa mendapatkan waktu _free_ lebih lama, jika si kuning bodoh ini tidak mengganggunya dengan curahan hatinya yang terkesan seolah dibesar-besarkan. Sasuke merasa beruntung karena tak perlu merasa direpotkan oleh makhluk bergender wanita. Apalagi yang suka bertingkah sok jagoan.

"Nee, Sasuke. Menurutmu Hinata akan memaafkanku tidak ya?"

"Tanya saja sendiri."

"Itu tidak mungkin, pantat ayam. Hinata sangat mar— Aduh duh." Naruto refleks mengelus kepalanya yang ditimpa kamus fisika setebal lima senti milik Sasuke.

"—Nah, kira-kira seperti itu reaksinya, bedanya wajahku penuh cakaran. Ya ampun, padahal kukunya sangat pendek, tapi rasanya aku seperti dicakar oleh kucing Nee-san. Lihat, wajahku tak semulus dulu lagi."

Naruto menunjuk bekas luka yang beberapa masih berwarna kemerahan. Ia tahu, Neji kakak Hinata itu atlet taekwondo, tapi apa iya gerakan olahraga bela diri yang mengutamakan perlawanan dengan tendangan kaki berhubungan dengan cakaran khas yang membentuk goresan tebal abstrak kemerahan seperti ini?

"Maksudku, Hinata ada diujung lorong itu."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan celotehan Naruto mengenai lukisan abstrak bulan sabit khas kuku Hinata. Jadinya, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya kearah gadis pemalu berambut indigo yang terkejut diujung lorong sana. Naruto menahan napas, Sasuke menyimpulkan temannya sedang berusaha memasang tampang keren. Butuh waktu hampir lima belas menit lamanya untuk Hinata berjalan kearah mereka, itupun sudah didorong-dorong oleh temannya yang berambut mencolok. Sasuke melirik ponselnya, rasanya hari ini terlalu jauh untuk dibilang hari valentine. Ah, lupakan. Ia kembali meneruskan tugasnya.

"Err, Na-Naruto—"

"Cepat sedikit, Hinata." Si gadis berambut mencolok memotong percakapannya. Sasuke melirik sekilas.

"I-iya, Sakura-chan. Ta-tapi—"

"Ck. Naruto, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengannya. Tapi kalau kau punya salah, bersikaplah seperti pria. Minta maaf padanya."

Sebenarnya, Sasuke ingin memotong omongan si gadis bernama Sakura yang seenaknya bicara dan menghakimi orang lain. Namun, tak bisa disangkal bahwa ia juga setuju dengan perkataan gadis tersebut. Jadilah ia hanya pura-pura tak mendengarkan.

"Sakura-chan. Aku yang salah." Raut muka Hinata kini seperti bocah polos. Sasuke sekarang mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa sampai seperti itu.

"Sudah, deh. Gak usah sok jual mahal pasang tampang begitu. Kalau Hinata disalip baru kau tahu rasa." Tuding sakura dengan jari telunjuknya.

Naruto masih diam, wajahnya terlihat bingung.

"Tuh, Hinata. Gombal sekarang gih." kata Sakura _to-the-point_ tak menghiraukan wajah Hinata yang memerah tiba-tiba. Sasuke seperti melihat eskrim tomat buatan ibunya.

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak marah?"

Naruto memotong pembicaraan sebelum Hinata, sambil tetap berusaha untuk tetap memasang tampang keren, padahal detakan jantungnya sudah berdisko dengan suara bertalu-talu, sedang Hinata hanya menggeleng malu-malu. Dan Sasuke merasa terpojok berada di situasi beraura merah jambu.

"Naruto-kun?" Untungnya Hinata sudah tidak gugup lagi.

"Ya."

"Ka-kamu?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Ka-kamu, anak Mesin kan?"

"Kan memang iya. Dari dulu juga begitu— Aduh!"

Kali ini yang melakukannya adalah Sakura, dengan buku tipis yang digulungnya menyerupai sebuah tongkat. Sasuke hanya menyembunyikan tawanya dalam hati. Dia kan Uchiha, apa kata dunia kalau Uchiha tertawa nista?

"Maksud Hinata itu, karena kamu anak mesin mangkanya saat ia berada didekatmu, seolah bisa membuat jantungnya seperti sedang balapan."

Hanya ada hening dan jeda yang cukup panjang setelah Sakura mengatakan itu. Yang lain masih enggan membuka suara. Sasuke yang merasa otaknya paling waras mulai berbicara bijak, ala Uchiha tentunya.

"Bodoh. Tokoh utama disini itu bukan kau, tapi mereka berdua." Katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto dan Hinata yang semakin tertunduk dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Apa katamu?" Tangan Sakura terkepal.

"Kau bodoh." Ulang Sasuke.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi."

"Dasar tuli. Sok jagoan pula."

Sakura hampir saja meninju muka sarkastis pemuda Uchiha tersebut jika tangannya tidak ditahan oleh Hinata.

"Kita ke kelas, yuk. Masalahku sepertinya sudah selesai."

Hinata melirik perlahan pada Naruto yang tersenyum salah tingkah. Sebelum Hinata pergi, ia cepat mengambil kantong lusuh berwarna gelap yang tadi dan memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku kemarin, kau terima ya."

Hinata mengambilnya dan membukanya perlahan, matanya mulai berair. Gadis itu menutup lagi kantong lusuhnya dan memberi gesture seolah ingin mengembalikan, sedang Naruto mengusap belakang kepalanya menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Dia mencarinya kemana-mana. Kalau kau tidak menerimanya, apa kau tidak kasihan?"

Oh, Sasuke. Kau bijak sekali.

"Ba-baiklah. Padahal yang hilang itu cuma _software_, bu-bukan laptop. Laptopku masih bagus kok."

"Tidak apa-apa. Itu juga bukan laptop. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatku lega setelah kejadian itu. Kau terima ya."

Entah kenapa kali ini muka Naruto benar-benar terlihat keren. Sekilas, Sakura terlihat mematung sebentar.

"Err, jadi. Masalahnya sudah selesai kan, Hinata? Bisa kita kembali kekelas?"

Hinata menoleh sebentar ke Sakura, dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali pada duo siang-malam Naruto dan Sasuke. Lalu melambaikan tangan dan menuruni tangga perpustakaan.

"Satu kilogram." Sasuke mulai membuka suara saat dirasa Hinata dan Sakura sudah tidak terlihat lagi.

"Apanya? "

"Kau berhutang padaku satu kilogram tomat segar."

"Kapan aku pernah berhutang padamu?"

"Memangnya bantuan tadi gratis?" Sasuke menyunggingkan seringainya, lalu kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Hening sebentar, dan…

"Sasukeee!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

_**Hai aku datang lagi, finally update juga haha. Ini lanjutan drabble chapter sebelumnya. Serius deh ini beneran drabble, tapi kalo mau dibilang nyambung sama cerita selanjutnya juga gapapa deh xD**_

_**Makasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :D**_

**For :**

**Diane Ungu : iya Narutonya kusengajain dengan sifat aslinya, **_**still**_** baka dia. xD di film ****The Last**** pun itu jabrik masih butuh waktu buat nyadarin perasaan Hinata /curcol**

**dylanNHL : ah makasih. Ini udah aku panjangin, semoga enggak garing ya, haha. Masih NH kok di chapter ini :D**

**Ovo-kun : iya si Hinata ooc, lagi pms kali haha. Iya udah lanjut, sekarang pun Naruto masih sial /eh**

**Guest : aduh makasih, aku emang keren kok. Eh, Hinata maksudnya xD**

**sin : ini udah lanjut, udah lebih panjang. Tapi gak tau lebih lucu atau enggak /uhuk**

_**Kali ini masih NaruHina, tapi kedepannya tergantung mood sama rikues. Atau malah mupon ke fandom lain /eh kok jadi galau**_

_**Oh ya, ada yang minat baca fanfiksiku yang satunya. Daku sekalian promosi. xD**_

_**Bedewe, ada yang tau isi bungkusan lusuh gelap dari Naruto?**_

_**Akhir kata, kritik dan saran atau mau ngasih kue, just klik review. :3**_

_**jaa ne,**_

_**author unyu**_

**en-u****be- i-e**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Genre : **__**Humor/Romance nyempil**_

_**Rate : K-T**_

_**Warning : OOC, AU, typo(s), **__**bahasa mungkin gak baku**__**, **__**humor (semoga enggak) garing, pairing mungkin berganti setiap cerita, gahoel detected, dll..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**My first drabble, maybe**_

_**Eeeeennjooyy! xD**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**:: ****Parody of Gombal**** © bie ::**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kantin Fakultas Teknik Blok B-2 Pukul 11.35 AM (tiga hari setelahnya)**

Kotak bento dua tumpuk dengan bungkus kain berwarna kuning cerah bermotif polkadot berwarna merah muda itu masih tergeletak pasrah didepan seorang mahasiswa nyentrik yang juga berambut kuning cerah, bedanya rambutnya tidak dicat polkadot apalagi yang berwarna merah muda. Duduk di pojokan kantin dan menyesap kembali botol _softdrink_ yang berada di genggaman tangan kirinya. Melirik ke pintu masuk kantin yang kembali didatangi oleh mahasiswa yang mulai kelaparan, ia menarik tas milik orang disampingnya lalu meletakkannya disamping sisi kotak bento yang memiliki celah.

"Malu?"

Si pemilik tas yang tasnya disandera oleh temannya melirik sungkan pada piring berisi _burger _yang baru saja dibelinya.

"Warnanya, Sasuke. Warnanya. Mana simpul ikatan kainnya sulit dilepas."

Naruto melirik kotak bento dua tumpuk itu dengan pandangan frustasi, dan memekik histeris dengan suara pelan. Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke tersebut tidak berkomentar, lalu duduk disamping si kuning cerah. Ia bergegas merapikan tumpukan kertas-kertas kosong berantakan yang masih belum diisi dengan bahan praktikum miliknya.

"Kenapa dia selalu memperlakukanku seperti ini. "

"Jangan mengeluh padaku, orangnya masih mengantri disana."

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon meminta pertolongan, apapun bentuknya . Mengerti, Sasuke mengambil _burger_ dan tas miliknya yang dijadikan Naruto sebagai dinding pembatas dan melangkah keluar kantin tanpa sadar sesuatu jatuh dari dalam tasnya.

"Hoi! Bukan itu maksudku!"

Dan suara geraman Naruto mengiringi kepergian Sasuke yang mengangkat tangan kirinya memberi semangat—atau rasa kasihan dengan latar belakang angin dramatis dari jendela-jendela kantin yang terbuka lebar.

**:: Varodi ov gomval © nubie ::**

Gadis berambut indigo panjang sepunggung yang ditunjuk Sasuke sebelum ia keluar tadi kini sudah duduk tepat dihadapan Naruto yang tersenyum meringis. Ia meletakkan segelas jus buah yang tadi ia pesan diatas meja.

"Naruto-kun belum lapar?"

Hinata menatap khawatir, Naruto yang ditatap merasa tak enak. Kalau bisa jujur ia sedang lapar. Sangat. Cuma masalahnya itu ada pada kotak bento yang diberikan oleh Hinata tepat sebelum si gadis mungil itu pergi mengantri membeli makanan lain. Alasannya, hari ini spesial ia membuatkannya untuk Naruto yang telah susah payah membeli buku-buku yang telah lama ia cari mengenai bahan untuk proyek desain model robot yang akan dijadikannya sebagai bahan praktikum nanti.

Senyum di wajah si gadis mengembang. Ia masih memperhatikan si pemuda berambut cerah yang juga memasang senyum didepannya—dalam artian berbeda.

Merasa tak enak, Naruto perlahan menyentuh simpul ikatan dari kain penutup berwarna kuning cerah tersebut, sembari melirik liar pada beberapa mahasiswa lain yang mungkin sedang memperhatikannya menyentuh barang dengan warna khas para wanita. Niatnya sih bakal mengajak duel kalau ada yang memperhatikannya dalam tawa, tapi karena Hinata ada disini jadilah ia menjadi sosok alim dadakan.

Ia sungguh tak rela jika harga dirinya sebagai lelaki tulen terinjak begitu saja hanya karena kain pembungkus bento berwarna kuning cerah bermotif polkadot merah muda. Ulangi, berwarna kuning cerah dengan motif polkadot merah muda.

_Dipikir eike banci gitcu? Pliss deh cyint._

Suara drama picisan dari televisi yang memutar _channel_ luar negeri membuat Naruto merinding tiba-tiba.

"Kau su-suka pembungkusnya?"

Hinata bertanya dengan nada bersemangat, sedang Naruto mematung. Hanya tangannya saja yang masih bergerak membuka simpul ikatan kain tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Bisa bahaya kalau Hinata terserang sindrom PMS di kantin tiba-tiba.

"Sakura-chan me-membantuku memilihnya kemarin."

Otak Naruto konslet mendadak,

"Oh, begitu." Gumamnya.

'_Kurang ajar, _pink_ sialan itu ingin mengerjaiku rupanya.'_

"Sini. Bi-biar aku bantu."

Hinata mengambil kotak bentonya dari Naruto, tak sengaja tangan mereka saling bersentuhan.

_Maa. Rii. Maar.. Awww!_

Alunan musik telenovela jaman baheula tedengar entah darimana. Beberapa pasang mata melirik kearah datangnya suara yang disambut dengan kekehan pelan berharap maklum dari orang yang dilirik. Naruto berdehem pelan, berharap kegantengannya tidak berkurang. Lalu melepas pegangannya dari simpul kain kotak bento dan menyerahkannya pada Hinata yang menunduk dibalik rambut panjangnya. Perlahan, Hinata berhasil membuka simpul sulit yang entah darimana ia pelajari, lalu memberikan kembali kotak bento tersebut pada Naruto.

"Di-dimakan ya." Hinata mengatakannya tanpa melihat Naruto. Mungkin malu-malu serigala.

Naruto memisahkan dua kotak yang bertumpuk tersebut dan mulai membukanya. Kotak pertama isinya seperti sosis goreng yang dililit sesuatu berwarna kemerahan, irisan kue ikan, dan telur dadar gulung.

"Ka-karena Naruto-kun suka ramen, a-aku membuatnya dari ra-ramen berbumbu yang kugulung la-lu digoreng."

Naruto mengambil sumpit dan memakan satu.

"Ba-bagaimana?"

Enak.

"_Hontou ni_."

"_Hontou ni_?"

"Ramen ini—"

"Y-ya."

Naruto menyuap kembali ramen sosis goreng buatan Hinata, "—ehaak sehali."

Meski dengan mulut yang masih mengunyah, Hinata mengerti apa yang dimaksud dan tersenyum puas.

"_Yokatta_. Ka-kalau yang ini bagaimana?"

Hinata mendorong pelan kotak kedua yang belum dibuka Naruto. Isinya beberapa nasi gulung berwarna sedikit coklat kemerahan yang dikepal dan dihiasi dengan telur dadar dibagian atas. Masing-masing dihiasi dua kacang polong menghiasi dibagian tengah nasi kepal, dan irisan cabai yang melintang membentuk setengah lingkaran dibagian bawah.

'_Apa ini?_'

"A-aku baru saja mempelajari ba-bagaimana cara membuat _c-chara bento_."

'_Rasanya aku seperti memakan diriku sendiri._'

Tak tega, Naruto mengambil satu dan mengunyah dengan tampang ogah-ogahan.

"Enak kok." Ia tersenyum tipis, matanya sedikit menyipit.

Hinata memegang pipinya yang mulai menghangat, lalu perlahan meminum jus buah yang tadi sempat diabaikannya.

Naruto menarik tas miliknya mendekat dan mencari sesuatu didalamnya. Matanya melirik Hinata yang menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Oh ya, Fisika Dasar semester lalu kau dapat apa?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin bertanya mengenai Hukum Newton."

"Ya-yang mana? Pertama, Kedua, atau Ketiga?"

"Kalau yang Pertama?"

"Setiap benda memiliki kecepatan konstan jika resultan gaya pada suatu benda sama dengan nol."

Hinata tidak gagap, dan Naruto tersenyum lebar, "Lalu yang Kedua?"

"Percepatan benda berbanding lurus dengan resultan gaya yang bekerja dan berbanding terbalik dengan massa benda."

"Yang Ketiga?"

Hinata menatap ragu, alisnya berkerut. "Ma-mau mengetes ya?"

Oke, gagap _is back_.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak."

"K-kau kan bi-bisa baca sendiri."

"Baik, baik. Jangan marah ya Hinata-chan."

Naruto menarik tangannya dari dalam tasnya, dan menunjukkan buku tebal di hadapan Hinata, lalu membukanya di halaman tertentu.

"Aksi = Reaksi."

Naruto menyatukan jari-jari tangannya dan menyadarkan dagunya. Ia menggumam pada Hinata yang alisnya masih berkerut dengan senyum lebar yang masih menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lalu, Hukum Kekekalan Momentum, Linear."

Matanya berpindah sebentar dari Hinata ke halaman didalam buku, mengisyaratkan agar si gadis indigo mengikuti arah pandangannya. Hinata membaca dalam hati.

"Dalam peristiwa tumbukan sentral, momentum total sistem sesaat sebelum tumbukan sama dengan momentum total sistem sesaat sesudah tumbukan. Asalkan—"

Naruto memperhatikan ekspresi Hinata yang sepertinya masih sibuk meneliti kalimat-kalimat didalam halaman buku dan membolak-balik halaman mencari materi yang baru saja dijelaskan olehnya.

"—tidak ada gaya gaya luar yang bekerja pada sistem." Ia meneruskan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap bingung pada Naruto. "Lalu?"

"Dengan kata lain, momentum total cinta milikku sesaat sebelum kau datang harusnya sama dengan momentum total cintaku sesaat setelah kau datang." Naruto tersenyum lagi.

Hinata _speechless, _entah karena senyum Naruto yang mendadak lebih ganteng atau karena penjelasan si pemuda kuning yang menabrak logika kaidah per-Fisika-an karya para ilmuwan Abad Kejaya—Pertengahan.

"Padahal gaya luar yang terjadi cuma karena bento buatanmu."

Si gadis indigo masih _speechless_. Kini otaknya yang mendadak lemot.

"_Ne_, Hinata-chan." Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"_Nani_?"

"_Daisuki-desu. Hontou ni daisuki desu_."

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah diiringi tawa renyah dari Naruto.

_**.**_

_**Today's Challenge**_

**Naruto : Hinata**

**1 : 0**

**.**

"_Ne_, Hinata-chan?"

"A-apa? Kau ma-mau menggodaku lagi?" Hinata masih belum berani menatap Naruto, gadis itu masih setia memperhatikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melewati pintu masuk kantin.

"Sasuke dan Sakura pacaran loh."

"Apa?" Refleks ia menatap Naruto yang memasang senyum jahil. "Ka-kau bohong ya."

"Jangan cemberut. Aku mau menceritakan sesuatu yang menarik. Kemarikan telingamu."

Hinata menurut dan mendekatkan telinganya ke Naruto yang tingkatan senyum jahilnya bertambah.

"Masakanmu enak, kapan-kapan bertemu ibuku mau ya."

Dan wajah Hinata menjadi lebih merah dari sebelumnya.

Ralat.

_**Today's Challenge**_

**Naruto : Hinata**

**2 : 0**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Tvvo End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Udah fluffy kah? :3**

**Kei, this is Omake, hoho**

Sasuke menatap sekelebat bayangan berwarna mencolok berjarak sekitar dua ruang kelas yang bergerak semakin mendekatinya. Ia tahu apa itu. Matanya masih memutari kalimat-kalimat yang beberapa telah ia tulis di kertas laporan, beberapa masih dirangkai menjadi kalimat baku yang lebih baik didalam otaknya. Pensil berujung tumpul yang digunakannya untuk menulis coretan praktikum miliknya kini berhenti bergerak. Ia menyandar pada pohon besar dibelakangnya, dan menatap bayangan yang kian mendekat.

'_Ck_.'

Dan bayangan mencolok berwujud seorang gadis sampai di hadapan matanya. Si gadis berkacak pinggang sambil menatap sengit, dagunya sedikit terangkat keatas dan menatapnya dengan pandangan merendahkan.

"Heh, pantat ayam sialan. Kembalikan sekarang!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beneran End**

**.**

_**Finally update juga haha. Ini lanjutan drabble chapter sebelumnya. Rasanya aku jadi ragu deh ini dibilang drabble, multi-chapter keknya ya. Tapi dibaca terpisah juga aman kok xD**_

_**Makasih atas review di chapter sebelumnya :D aku terharu karena reviewnya bertambah banyak :')**_

**For :**

**hqhqhq : **kepikiran sih bikin hadiahnya sejenis gadget, tapi kayaknya kemahalan kalo ngeliat tampang Naruto xD

**Hayashi Hana-chan : **iya tuh, si Sasuke tajem banget katanya *ikutan _judge_* mana minta tomat sekilo pula haha. Makasih, ini udah dilanjut :D

**Fahirafi : **_drabble_ menurutku sih cerita yang berchapter-chapter tapi tiap chapter isinya gak saling berhubungan. Mungkin punyaku ini multichapter haha. Gomen, aku nebus buat event dulu, mungkin SasuSaku muncul di chapter depan :D

**MIROKU PERVERT : **buku buat praktikum Hinata :D ah makasih. Harusnya kalo drabble ini end, tapi kayaknya ini multi-chapter jadi sifatnya semi end-tobecontinue tapi bisa dibaca nyambung/terpisah

**bumbum : **isinya buku yang dibutuhin Hinata buat praktikum xD okei udah dilanjuut

**izumi chieko : **panggil saya bie aja :3 haha, di dunia ninja gombal mungkin gak terlalu populer mangkanya kesannya maksa, lagian asik juga kalo si Hinata rada ceriwis gitu. Gomen, ini buat nebus event yang aku gak bisa, SasuSaku mungkin chapter depan. :D

_**still NaruHina :) sebagai tebusan karena aku gak bisa ikutan event NaruHina April kemarin. Seriusan, tema Family itu berat -_- Mana duet maut ujian-tugas nyita waktu banget. Semoga lumayan nyangkut ke tema kemarin ya :')**_

_**Isi kantung lusuh dari Naruto di chapter sebelumnya itu buku kok xD kuanggap si Naruto itu mahasiswa biasa aja bukan bagian dari F4 /eh**_

_**Chapter depan kemungkinan besar lebih ke SasuSaku sesuai dengan request di chapter kemarin :D Betewe si Sakura enaknya jurusan apa ya? Aku sih niatnya jurusan Hukum atau Akuntansi. Tapi Manajemen sama Ilmu Komunikasi cocok sama karakter Sakura yang gak pemalu kayak Hinata. Ada sarankah?**_

_**Oh ya, kayaknya diatas ada sesuatu yang terselip deh, ada yang bisa nemuin itu apa?**_

_**Btw, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1436H buat yang merayakan **___

_**Akhir kata, minta reviewnya ya minna. :3**_

_**jaa ne,**_

_**author unyu**_

**en-u****be- i-e**


End file.
